Berk high
by demonhorse103
Summary: so i've watch the movie and i thought "what would if Berk was the name of the high school and the town they live in is St Albert AB" so here is what i got hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy it's demonhorse103 it has been a while since I wrote a fic but I am for sure I am still writing but I am temporary hiatus on my other fics this fic is a Anthro Toothless X Hiccup fic lots of Yaoi and stuff. In this particular fic Berk is a high school and the small town is St Albert. Alberta and hiccup's Dad Stoick is the Mayor of the city both Anthro Dragons (Draconians) and humans live peacefully. Both toothless and Hiccup go to Berk's Protestant High School toothless is the new student in this fic also his Dad is the owner of a Huge car company and is unemotional.**

**Oh yeah How to Train your Dragon is the property of DreamWorks Studios so all characters and stuff are owned by them and are not mine**

**Rated M for fluffiness and some Yaoi lemons, violence, and strong use of swears if you do not like then DO NOT READ oh and I won't be excepting FLAMES in my reviews thank you**

Chapter 1

An alarm clock went off at 6:30 AM and a human in the bed groaned in bed and reached to it and slammed on the alarm clock turning the alarm off. He got up with eyes halfway opened and closed and he sighed. "Why does the Summer Holidays have to end?" he asked himself. The boy stood 5 foot 6 inches, his hair is a reddish brownish color, and his eyes were a perfect leaf Green. He is not built but not to skinny just an average body also. Hiccup walked to his closet and opened it to find a large variety of clothes; he pulled out a pair of jeans from one hanger and a White T-shirt. "Well I guess its back to old business, getting swirlies from tuffnut and ruffnut, wedgies from snotlout and being ignored by Astrid" he said to himself while dressing. After he finished dressing himself he walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Hiccup looked around and found a plate of toast on the counter and under the plate was a note. He lifted the plate and began reading the note, "Dear son I'll be home late at night due to a council that will take hours, and Gobber will be here when you get home from school" he finished reading and sighed. "Joy I'll be home with new bruises plus I'll have my dad's friend be watching my back and telling me boring stories of his youth" He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. He Ate the piece of toast and looked at the time showing 7:29 AM Hiccup quickly grabbed his bag and ran outside to run to his bus stop.

He sighed as the bus stopped in front of him and he walked up the steps and took a seat on the bus stop. It wasn't long after thirty minutes the bus finally arrived at his school Berk Public High School. The Building a single story in one hall but in the three other halls in the school it was two stories, it also had two gyms one large gym and one small gym. Their was three computer rooms also, One on the main floor next to the art room, and two side by side in the lower floor. He walked in the school and saw many students he saw last year and other students just arriving from their Junior High Years. Mostly from Sir George Simpson Jr High, hiccup walked down one of the halls and came to a sudden stop as he saw his worst nightmares. The Twins Ruff and Tuff, and Snotlout, Ruff is the girl of the twins rather not looking like her brother she takes a Goth looking appearance black boots, black hair and some black clothing. Tuff and Snotlout on the other hand were one of the school's football Players and all three of them pick on him the most. The red Headed teen quickly turned around and walked the opposite direction of the hall not wanting to be seen by them. When he got to the opposite side of the school he met his true friends, A female Nightmare name Flare, and a Male Nadder name Drake. The teen quickly waved to his friends and they waved back, "hey guys" hiccup greeted. "Sup hiccup?" greeted Drake, "so how was your summer guys?" hiccup asked the two. Both of the dragons shrugged, "mehh couldn't be better" answered Flare. "It was okay I had to go staff at a summer camp" Drake answered "you?" he asked back. Hiccup shrugged "mehh quite boring actually but went to a few raves at the near by city" he answered the Nadder. That's another thing about hiccup though most kids in his school like Rock, pop, hip-hop or Rap. But Hiccup and his friends are the only ones that listen to techno and trance, Flare can Move to the rhythm and beats to Trance songs, Drake can Shuffle to some hardcore songs and damn good at it too (new readers if you don't know shuffling is go search up scooter - j'adore and you'll see what it is), While hiccup can do jump style on any song from hardcore to jump style songs. While the three were talking they are met with a shove towards hiccup by two jocks, hiccup was grabbed by the shoulders by one of the two and heard a chuckle. "Well tuffnut I guess loser here and his friends are back here with us eh tuff?" asked snotlout. Hiccup gulped and tried to sneak past them but ended up getting picked up by the collar by snotlout. "And where do you think your going?" he asked, hiccup laughed nervously. "I was gonna get you my lunch money snot" he lied then laughed nervously. Hiccup knew how dumb snotlout is plus he will believe in anything. He eyed him carefully then dropped him on his ass, "alright but we'll be at the student lobby waiting for you and if you think about ditching we will hunt you down and give you the meanest beating you'll ever get" the teen warned hiccup. Hiccup nodded then watched both snotlout and tuffnut walk away then he sighed, relieved as they turned the corner. Flare chuckled and shook her head then looked over at hiccup, "you do know you can't hide from them you know" she told hiccup. "I know it's just I don't want to get the beatings and get my dad involved" he said to Flare. "When ever I get beatings and go home with bruises my dad and gobber both get involve and I make up an excuse of why I came home with bruises" he finished. She sighed and took out her math textbook and binder then closed her locker before heading off to her class. Hiccup sighed and walked off to his class which was math.

**Well theirs Chapter 1 for my how to train your dragon fic hope you like it and R&R please and no flames please**


	2. Aurthor's note

**!AURTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey it's me demonhorse103 who wrote Mobile Suit Gundam Eragon, the fic I'm writing write now Berk high, and dragon love well anyways I've watch Alpha and omega the day it came out in theaters then I watched it again when it came out on DVD so I've been Debating if I should write a Alpha and Omega Fic or not maybe a crossover with my favorite Anime series Gundam well one of the series but I don't know yet it's a debating thing I'm having with myself but if you want me to do this project leave a review and tell me a Gundam show to crossover it with so I can make it work or try my best to make it work also the Pairing I'm choosing is also a debate well sure some people like Kate and Humphrey but I fell in love with the character Lilly I mean she is well everything I imagined about a younger sister for the more athletic older sister plus I like her personality so I might write it as a Lilly and Humphrey pairing and rated M for possible lemons and course language and so on and so forth**

**Well this is my author's note so yeah like I said if IF you want me to make this Alpha and omega project to happen review and let me know if you want it to happen and give me a Gundam show but I cannot do the older series I find them good but the story line is kind of confusing to follow and didn't get a chance to watch the whole UC series but I did watch AC, well not CC but CE, AD series of the Gundam franchise (like if it's based in C.E. series I'll have to put it like twenty to fifty years after the events of Seed and Seed Destiny but AC same thing AD well an entirely different Storyline but it'll still have Celestial being but different characters) so anyways Review to let me know if you want me to do this Alpha and Omega crossover with Mobile suit Gundam: whatever and I'll make it happen and also it'll take me some time to type chapter two of Berk high so be patient and I'll post it ASAP so DH103 Out**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me Demonhorse103 and… wow been awhile since I posted this so I'm sorry kind of got sidetrack with MLP ^^ sorry about that readers**

Math class been boring for hiccup all he did was stared out a window while drawing small doodles in his notebook but today is gonna be different. His teacher a small gronckle but elderly teacher walked in holding a briefcase and then sat down in his chair. "alright class first thing first I will introduce you to your new Module of this math course it's Math 24 and this course is and will be your last course of the math courses" the teacher said. The class made a small cheer but then stopped as they elderly gronckle looked at them with a strick look.

"but first I would like to introduce you to a new student he just moved in from the big city of Edmonton so I would like you to give Corey NightFury a warm welcome" the teacher turned to the door. "Corey you can enter if you want" the elderly Gronckle asked. The entire class turned their eyes toward the door hiccup looked also but with a more bored expression on his face. A few seconds passed and a draconian walked in he had black scales the scales were very dark darker then the night sky. He also stood about 5 feet 8 inches about two inches taller then hiccup. Corey looked at the class with his yellowish neon green eyes. Hiccup stared at his eyes as if in a deep trance state in those eyes, he then looked away out the window sighing. "_Those eyes they're like….._" he thought to himself. Hiccup then felt a draft go beside him then heard someone take a seat beside him he looked beside him and met the side view of Corey looking at the white board that has all the equations and everything else.

Hiccup felt a sharp pain in the back the neck he looked down and saw a rubber band on his lap. He looked over to his right and saw snotlout, tuffnut and ruffnut chuckling, he groaned and looked back out the window, he sighed as he watched the clouds go by or the birds flying around the field. He heard some shuffling from behind him but ignored it and continued to look out the window. After an hour passed the bell ringed and the class got up to leave the class room. Hiccup got up and exited out the classroom then walked towards his next class which was Science 24. When he walked in he looked in surprised as he saw Corey next to his back corner desk. He sat down in his desk and leaned towards Corey, "hey Uhh… Corey" he said. Corey looked at him with his neon green orbs, "yes?" the male draconian replied. "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" hiccup introduced himself before holding out his hand. Corey smile softly and then took his hand into hiccups shaking it softly, "Corey NightFury but my friends back in Edmonton call me toothless" toothless introduced himself. The teen looked at him with a questioning look, "why do they call you toothless?" hiccup asked curiously. Toothless chuckled and made a gummy smile, hiccup tried not burst out laughing but he made a small chuckle. The black draconian chuckled, "now you know why my nickname is toothless" he replied before laughing himself.

After two hours of classes it was finally lunch time, hiccup walked with toothless towards the cafeteria. When they arrived hiccup looked around the rows of tables to find Drake and Flare, after a few seconds of looking hiccup found them at the corner and he grabbed toothless hand and dragged him across the cafeteria. Hiccup sat down on a chair across of Drake and Flare, "sup hiccup" Drake greeted. "Who's your new friend?" he asked, "oh his name is Corey NightFury, Corey these are my friend Drake Nadder and Flare Nightmare" hiccup said to toothless. The black dragon bowed then stood straight, "pleasure to meet you two" he greeted "but you two can call me toothless if you like" he finished. The two nodded, hiccup and toothless sat down with their friends and began to talk with each other on what they did over the summer break again.

When the bell rang it was time for afternoon classes and the four separated except for toothless who had the same class schedule as hiccup. Hiccup's next class was Equine studies which hiccup loved very much, it gives himself to think, ride horses, and talk to them while cleaning their coat's and stalls. The red headed teen boarded the bus followed by toothless and his crush Astrid. As usual he looked out the window and watched the cars, buildings, and people zip past the bus while driving down the road, and highway to the stables. As a good 45 minutes past they reached the stables, hiccup was the first to get off the buss followed by toothless, Astrid and other teens who are taking the class.

When it came to horses, Hiccup would know a lot about them, hell he practically study's them when he alone at home and got nothing better to do. And he also has an uncle on his deceased mother's side of the family who practically has an acreage and owns 20 horses most of them Paint/Pintos and a black Friesian Mare that hiccup likes the most. Anyways he looked along the stalls looking for a suitable horse until he came across a white stallion. His friend toothless picked a black mare, toothless looked over at hiccup and blushed. "Uhh hiccup how do I?" He was too embarrassed to asked, "Put the saddle on?" h finally asked. Hiccup chuckled and walked to his scaled friend and grabbed a saddle, "here I'll show you" he said as he walked into the stall of the black Arab mare. Toothless watched closely as hiccup walked up to the horse slowly and steadily placed the saddle on then did up the straps. "And that's how you put on a saddle for a horse" he said while walking out and grabbed a saddle for his horse. The two friends led their horses out and mounted their saddles and began to ride off to follow their class for trail riding.

**Theirs chapter 2 for HTTYD fic I hope you like it cause I've had a majors writer's block for this for a looooooong time well see ya and R&R please ^^**


	4. Author's Note 2

**Hey everyone this is an authors note just gonna say im gonna end this one I cant seem, to think of new chapters and all lol XD im gonna do a new HTYD fic ^^ I've sorta have a thing or gunam lol yup its gonna be a Gundam crossover fic with HTTYD XD and with Gundam AGE coming out not to long ago I know the perfect mobile suits to use for the Dragons ^^ so… yeah lol**


End file.
